The present invention refers to flat truss structures, especially designed to form bidimensional supports or towers for high-voltage overhead electric energy transmission lines.
There are already known to be, from EP-A1-177 634, very convenient truss structures to form supports for overhead electric energy transmission lines: these structures are particularly slender and the lateral deviations of the compressed stringer, outside the plane containing said structures, are at the same time very contained, as is required to prevent risks of failure. These truss structures are formed with stringers consisting of structural elements having a high torsional rigidity, which is less than that of tubular structural elements (tubes), but more than that of open structural elements (angles) normally used to construct the supports or towers in question. They hence allow to reach a perfect compromise between the numerous advantages provided by the use of angles and an improved behaviour against stresses which is typical of tubes.